Abyss Academy
by Meijin-san
Summary: Welcome to the Abyss Academy! The prestigious school who is full of hotties! But you will soon realise that underneath all the glamor, the school is very chaotic..


**Greek Mythology is not mine.**

* * *

If you ask anyone about Abyss Academy, the answer varies. Parents would say that they would trade their souls to the devil if it can make their children go there. Random guy you met on the street would say it is a very prestigious academy of the highest quality. Girls would say that it is a school full of hotties. And if you ever met any of the students there and ask them about their school, they would give you a faint smile, and said, "It is chaotic."

**The Olympians' Meeting Room**

**16.47 PM**

"Any news?" said Zeus with a bored tone. He just sits there in the head of the round table with his hands playing on his smartphone. Anyone wouldn't think that this guy, who just sits around doing something trivial, is the leader of the Olympians- the student council of Chaos Academy.

Zeus is the youngest brother of Uranus, the vice principal, and Cronus, the dreadful math teacher. With his godlike appearance and golden blonde hair and his sky blue eyes, girls swoon over him. He also has many friends and acquaintances- who are more than willing to vote for him. Even though he looked like an useless dude, no one can deny his charisma.

"I think I heard some nymphs said about you cheat on me again, _**sweetheart**_," Hera's tone was very cold- and her golden eyes seem to pierce his soul. Zeus gulped and begins to blabber about 'helping a poor girl who fails the test', but Hera turned her head away. Completely ignores him.

Everyone giggled. Hera, the vice president, is very beautiful, with her golden eyes and orange long wavy hair. She has many siblings in the academy and is herself a cousin of Tethys. She is also over jealous of the other girls Zeus is or was seducing- which is not a strange thing. Any other sane girls would do that. But Hera goes as far as to cause all misfortune to fall upon the poor girls. But, then again, it is all Zeus' fault. If only he kept faithful everything would be different.

"Here we go again," Hades shook his head. The treasurer is tired from all the school, homeworks, and fangirls chasing him everywhere. He would like to go to his dorm as soon as possible, and maybe see Persephone or even walk a little with her. Yes, it is a very good idea. If he is as stupid as Zeus, maybe he would run from the meeting room while screaming, "Fuck this!" and off to see his dear Persephone. But he's not that stupid. He has to restrain himself and watch still watching another one of the pair's constant fight. He too has a dignity to protect, being Tartarus and Styx's son.

So Hades just sits as motionless as a statue with a blank expression watching the pair. His black hair is long and tied with a silver ribbon. His black piercing eyes seem to be very hollow and his blank face seems somewhat grim- even though his mind is full of colorful images of Persephone. No one can even think that the emo looking boy with pale complexion- albeit he is so handsome- is a boyfriend of a cheerful and bright girl. Oh Gods.

Demeter surprisingly didn't say anything this time. Usually she would scold them for behaving like children, but no. She just sits in her chair and looking very far away and deep in thought. She can be heard muttering, "Kore.. why must that emo rich boy take you away from me? Kore.. I will save you and roast that dead man.. Oh Kore.." while swinging a wheat sheaf over and over. Her cousin's 'abduction' (whom in reality Hades just take her to a date) must have been affecting the secretary.

Demeter is, of course, beautiful. Her eyes are forest green and her hair is as brown as the ground. She loves her cousin Persephone. Persephone is a nice and innocent girl, and that is the main reason why she called her Kore, the maiden. When Persephone said to her giggly that she and Hades are now dating- she felt her world crumbles. She never really likes Hades before. He always feels like he could make anyone die by just even passing them, and she hates it. And now this! Oh, how lovely is it to skin him alive!

Meanwhile, Poseidon didn't even care anymore. He brought a little aquarium to the meeting room, complete with a little golden fish in it, and started to talk to it about some 'boy's stuff' that consists his girlfriend Amphitrite, his brother Triton's habit to blow trumpets loudly (or anything, actually) in the middle of night, and why the hell his hair take forever to dry after he finished swimming even though it is short. Boy's stuff my ass.

Poseidon is very attractive with his perfectly tanned skin and sea blue eyes. His hair is a short dark brown. He is usually a cheerful guy- but once when he is mad, a storm would come. He also claimed that he can speak to fishes- and judging by the looks of it, he _does_ can. He has a girlfriend named Amphitrite whom he met in the beach some years ago- only to realise they are classmate. Both of them like the sea and swimming, and Amphitrite is very amazed to know that he can talk to fishes. So, yeah.

Hestia too, didn't say anything about Zeus and Hera. She had stood from her chair and walk away to the hearth, watching peacefully the fire dancing in the hearth while singing a campfire song. She take a marshmallow out of the fucking nowhere and place it in a random stick and roast it. After a while, she eats it and roasts another. The marshmallow seemed to be never run-out. You just can't underestimate the power of the Protectress of the Hearth.

She is really beautiful with her long gleaming red hair, whom she always hide underneath her veil. Her eyes are honey colored with a soft gaze on it. She is like the mother figure of them all. She loves to cook and her foods are delicious. She is the most normal of the Olympians- according to Athena. Yes, if only she didn't sang a creepy song in front of the hearth or throwing knives or pies to people anytime she is bored, she would become a completely normal girl.

Just like Hestia and Poseidon, Aphrodite didn't care about the fight too. She is busy watching herself in the mirror. She is stunningly beautiful, with her long wavy golden hair and purple eyes. Her figure is ideal and her skin is very fair. She always boasts about how beautiful she is compared to rude Hera, strange Demeter, dull Hestia, wild Artemis, or bookworm Athena. But in reality, even though she is really fair, she is also vain and ill-tempered, and it is very easy to get her offended. She always jumps from one guy to another even though she already has a fiance.

Meanwhile Hephaestus, her fiance, sits beside her, reading a book. He didn't say anything. He is kind of strange and humorless. But nonetheless he is a kind guy. Her appearance isn't bad. It is very good on the contrast. His hair is black and his eyes are golden like Hera, and his built is good. But he is cripple on the left leg. He fashioned himself a prosthetic leg that looks almost real and feels like a real leg. He is also famous of his talent to make anything. Aphrodite didn't have any reason to leave him, especially that he made her many rich gifts. But Aphrodite being Aphrodite, she kept cheated on him. Not that he is clueless about it, though.

And Ares, Aphrodite's not-so-secret lover is sitting in front of her. Busy polishing his sword and shield, while occasionally winks at her. Ares is Hera and Hephaestus' younger brother. He is handsome with his dark hair that resembles Hephaestus' and his piercing blood-red eyes. He is known throughout the academy for his violent nature, which also attracts girls to him- especially Aphrodite who is a big catch. But most of the sane male students think of him as disgusting- including Zeus.

"I bet pops would seduce Hera when the meeting is over to regain her favor!" whispers Hermes to Dionysus.

"And pops would do it too tomorrow, on ten different girls!" Dionysus sneer. The boys often call Zeus 'pops' in order to mock him at first, but he didn't express any kind of objection and in the end and the boys, who becomes comfortable by the nickname, continues to do it.

Hermes is cunning and very swift, but he is also kind. He loves to jokes and is a reliable guy. His hair is a dirty blonde, while his eyes are yellow, and he is also handsome. He is the messenger of everyone, and even though he often complains, he keeps doing it dutifully. From every student, he is the only one that has the permission to go out to the nearby city anytime he needs- or wants, together with Iris- Hera's sister and another messenger who is also his rival.

Meanwhile, Dionysus is very cheerful. He likes to drink wine, even in class or bathroom- and he would sometimes sleep with a wine bottle. Watching him drunk is very amusing because he might set the school on fire or propose to Hades. It is rumored that he can be drunk on plain water- even though he seemed to never drink anything but wine. His features are so handsome. His hair is long blackish brown with purple eyes. He has a girlfriend named Ariadne, and they have a very happy love story. But he never mention on how he threaten her first boyfriend to back off or dead being ripped apart by his loyal Maenads.

"I really thought you should follow my footstep, dear sister. My Muses and I can teach you how to play lyre or dance. And together, we can become Hollywood's stars!" Apollo eyes gleams.

Artemis sighed, "Dear brother, how many times I have told you that I am not interested in that kind of stuff? I am more interested in physical activities, like hunting and running in the forest,"

"Come on, sister, we rarely have time together to spend!" Apollo wails.

"It is mainly because you choose to flirt with some girls, dummy," she rolled her eyes, "If you want, you can come to hunt with me tomorrow,"

Apollo eyes shine.

"There are no nymphs,"

His eyes immediately dim, but lit again.

"Atalanta will not coming," she smirked, "But Orion and Hippolytus will."

Apollo growled.

Artemis and Apollo are twins. Apart from Artemis' soft colored blonde hair with dark blue eyes, and Apollo's golden blonde hair with bright blue eyes, their faces can't be distinguished easily. Both of them are very lovely with fair complexion and stood on the same height, with Apollo being taller a few inches. The older are Artemis, the fierce and free huntress who vowed to remain chaste forever. The younger is Apollo, whose talent is in music and healing, and very popular with the girls. Both of them have strong bonds to each other, even though they are very different.

Everyone in the meeting room are fooling around- and it pissed her. She gritted her teeth furiously and yells, "CUT THIS NONSENSE!"

Everyone turned their attention to the grey-eyed girl.

"Stop behaving like children! We are the Olympians, the student's representatives! We must behave like one!" she said furiously, "We have duties to do- so stop fooling around and just fucking do it, brainless imbeciles!"

Everyone stared in shock. Athena is usually very calm and composed. They must have been very bad to snap her into rage mode- complete with the colorful dictionary. The straight, black-haired girl continues to inspect them with anger on her beautiful face. She realises that her friends' mouths are open. And she is not going to lie that their expression is amusing to watch.

"I am sorry for my insolence. But I would like to tell all of you that we are in the middle of meeting now. So, please behave yourself and start the meeting right away. Is it understandable?" she said in a calm tone.

Everyone reluctantly agrees. Zeus nods to Athena- signaling that she can take over from here on- before continues to play on his smartphone.

"I keep wondering why isn't Athena the president.." Hermes whispers. Dionysus only shook his head, before taking a sip of wine.

"Dunno. I don't care though, all that matter for me is wine.. and Ariadne." he said.

Hermes grins, "Of course."

* * *

**I am new to this fandom, so please don't bite me. I am sorry if my English suck, it is not my first language and I learned it in the internet. I swear it will become better on the next chapter! Please give me critics to improve my skills. And if you want, you could also give me request.**

**Review?**


End file.
